Hunter (Dino Super Charge)
Hunter was a spider/cheetah-themed monster with a hunter motif. He offers his help to Singe after Snide orders him to get the job done. Later, Singe is pressured by Heckyl to do the same, prompting Hunter to be employed in the next attack. Character history Hunter was seen in a cell watching Scrapper trying to escape. Hunter volunteered to help Singe and partnered with Ninja to hunt Tyler. He and Ninja fought the Rangers until Tyler and James Navarro arrived, causing Hunter to retreat. Before Heckyl could destroy Hunter for his failure, after Ninja's destruction, Singe tells Heckyl to spare him, and that he still needs Hunter, as bait for his next plan. As said previously, Singe uses Hunter as bait to lure the Rangers out to the open, so he may neutralize their powers by placing the Zotak rings on their Energems. Although Hunter does his role perfectly, Fury interferes with the plan, instilling Singe to weaken him with two of his Zotak rings, so that he no longer interlopes. Despite the disadvantage of having to fight the incapacitated Rangers in a five-on-one battle, Hunter is successful at besting them while Singe deals with the other four heroes. However, once Tyler destroys Singe's control, the five Rangers fighting him recover their energy and work together to destroy the outlaw permanently. The ghosts of Hunter and Ninja were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they tell their side of their fight with the Rangers. Hunter was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Hunter was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Personality Personality-wise, Hunter acts much like a poacher, he loves to hunt things and speaks in a cowboy-like accent. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''Despite Hunter's appearance, he can easily overwhelm four Rangers with Ninja's help and can even overpower all seven Rangers during the second battle with them. * '''Ground Submerging: '''By using the multiple tentacles behind him, Hunter can use these to dig underground as a means of faster travel. Arsenal *'Crossbow: 'Hunter wields a crossbow that can shoot red energy lasers. **'Crossbow Dart Storm: 'Hunter can also launch a barrage of red energy lasers shaped like arrows at his enemies with his Crossbow. **'Crossbow Laser Storm: 'Hunter can also fire a spread of red energy lasers shaped like arrows at his enemies with his Crossbow as well. *'Machete: 'He also has a machete for combat. Behind the scenes Portrayals * Hunter is voiced by Jay Simon. Notes * Hunter is the second monster in ''Power Rangers Dino Charge to not get revived into a giant and engage in a Megazord battle, the first being G-BO. * Hunter is the third monster in ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''to appear in two episodes in a row, the first being the very first monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, Iceage and the second being Meteor. See also Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights